I'll Be There
by ColdHeartBeat
Summary: Amelia Melrose was a Cat Demon searching for her mate. Her mate just so happened to be Edward Cullen, she makes it obvious she wants him and will do whatever it takes to get him. Cat Demons are not the most possessive and playful for nothing. OC


I stared at the wall in my U.S. Government class. I hated this school with a burning passion. Everyone was always trying to be smarter than one another, but tries to seem so friendly, many humans were like that I guess.

I didn't care really about school, people, or grades which might be why I'm failing.

I played with my dark hair as I stared out the window.

"Amelia," I looked up and saw my teacher standing over my desk "You didn't leave me your phone yesterday."

I held back a scowl as I remembered that he saw me on my phone yesterday and asked for me to leave it on his desk at the end of class, which I didn't. It was a very important text message anyways, my best friend, Amy, texted that the baby was to be born in two days.

I faked a surprised look "I am so sorry, I completely forgot" He gave me a look like he actually expected me to give my phone to him "And I left it in my car today" I lied "If you don't believe me, you can check my bag or I can go to my car to get it for you."

"No it's okay; I just wanted to make sure you didn't do it on purpose because I don't want to give you another detention."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, this school and their way of detention is staying after school for two hours and picking up the trash the other students left around, and if someone is done picking up trash then you have to go to each class room to clean the desk with a school administrator watching (They are there to make sure that we don't steal anything) until the two hours have passed.

He smiled at me "Just give me it tomorrow"

"Of course" I lied, I was moving to Seattle so I won't be in school but I'm not telling him that.

He nodded and patted on my back with the folder he was holding and walked away.

I really hated this school.

X*x*x*x*X

"Amilin Yoni Dertruce" I gave her a stern look "Why are you out of bed"

"I gave birth three weeks ago; I think I am perfectly capable of walking now." She pouted and puffed out her cheeks.

I rolled my eyes at her childishness and rearranged baby Caleb in my arms. I've been staying at a hotel near their apartment for the past three weeks, helping Amy with Caleb while her husband John was at work.

I put Caleb on his stomach and brushed his orange-red hair with my fingers.

I looked up at Amy and saw that she was getting out the baby food.

"How's repeating high school, again?" She asked

I sighed and played with Caleb's small hands. "Boring, lonely" I shrugged "I still can't believe I have yet to find my mate, after sixty-two years of searching"

"I'm sure you'll find him soon, how many male demons could there be in _this_ world"

"Not much," I murmured "But the Oracle said my mate would be a vampire who attends school in sunless towns, how many could there be of that" I kissed Caleb's tiny hands "I just wished she would have been more specific about which sunless town my mate would be in"

Amy shot me a sympathetic look as she grabbed a small plastic spoon, her pink hair falling over her shoulders. She was one of the lucky ones, who found their mates the first year they start searching.

We were demons, Amy and I, John was also. I was a cat demon, and I've been looking for my mate since I was forty-three, now sixty-two years later and I still couldn't find him.

"You could try Forks" She suggested

"Forks" I repeated slowly, _what kind of place was called Forks?_ I wondered

"It's a small rainy town a few miles from here" She explained.

I nodded, it wouldn't help to try.

Caleb hiccupped and a small ball of fire left his mouth, something that comes with being half dragon demon.

"Such a sweet baby" I cooed, picking him up and nuzzling my check to his. I want a baby; it's not something I will deny. I love children and with six godchildren, it only made me long for one even more, although all my other godchildren were already full grown and some even starting families of their owns.

"I'm going to go shopping for new clothes for Caleb" I said, walking towards the door.

"You don't have to, you've already bought him enough to last _at least _two years" Amy gave me an exaggerated look.

I shrugged and grabbed my keys. "I'm his godmother" I said as I walked out the door.

I got in my car and drove to the mall. Half an hour later, I was walking out of _Babies & Beyond_ with three bags filled with baby clothes, toys, diapers, bottles, pacifiers and a giant stuffed dragon and many smaller stuffed bears.

I got out to my car and put the baby supplies in the back. I suddenly remembered that I didn't buy those cute little booties for Caleb's feet and started to walk back into the mall.

I passed by five people, I didn't pay them much mind until I felt _it_. My arm brushed against one of them when it happened. The rush of electricity in my body, the spark of bright colors flashing in front of my eyes, my body went from hot to cold over a hundred times all in less than a second.

He slowed considerably, as did I.

I stared at him; his golden eyes stared into my green ones. The look he was giving me was that of confusion and slight lust, meaning he felt it also.

His eyes flashed to the four others, a blonde male, before going emotionless and he continued to walk as if he never saw me.

My eyes continued to follow him until he was out of sight, I saw his eyes flick towards me once more as they climbed into a silver Volvo.

I stared after the car as it drove away.

A low growl ripped through my chest as my demon instincts told me all I needed to know.

That was my mate and he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

My mouth stretched into a grin, my top fangs poking out as my eyes flashed orange. Cat-Demons love a good chase for their mates.

The game has officially begun, and he doesn't even know it yet.

*X*X*X*X*

_Please Review!_


End file.
